


Phoenicopteridae Pink

by 10thSquad3rdSeat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10thSquad3rdSeat/pseuds/10thSquad3rdSeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did little Law think of Doflamingo's coat? Why was he ok with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenicopteridae Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. It belongs to Oda-sensei and I like him owning it.

Law always wondered why Doffy wore his atrocious pink coat. It's pink feather's made Vergo sneeze. Stealth was out the window as soon as Doffy entered the room, waddling like a flamingo and making himself an eyesore from all the pink.

But now Law supposed the horrendous coat could be excused.

Why?

It was so fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just something I fished up to post the alert on SOPA. It was taken down (on FFN) for being a non-story. Does this look like a non-story to you? Just imagine bolded words at the top of this without the disclaimer. Oops...
> 
> Oh, if you want more just leave something in a review or PM me. I don't have a life so i'm on here or FFN all the freakin' time. Yes, I just said that.
> 
> Oh and Victory!~


End file.
